Percy Jackson the Wolf and HalfBlood
by eltigre221
Summary: Percy Jackson has turned into a werewolf nearly 70 years ago and is now returning to Camp Half-Blood to help save the world. Yet what he finds as he finally returns to camp is more than he bargained for. Takes place during New Moon and BotL.
1. I Go to Camp HalfBlood

**Hi everyone who watched me, this is a new fanfic idea that I've had for a while, and to be honest I hope it's okay for a start, and I will be adding more and more interesting things in the chapters to come. :D Also Percy will be very OOC in my fanfic and a few other characters as well, but other than that please enjoy everyone. :)  


* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**I Go to Camp Half-Blood**

I sighed as the morning sun came up, today was the day, and I'd finally leave the one place that I've ever really called home. I was already packed, the only thing I had left to do, was to say good bye to Billy and Jake, his two older sisters Rachel and Rebecca both left home years ago. It was hard for them to ever come back because of the death of their mom, she was really nice and a great friend too. Before you ask, yes I knew and grew up with Billy and his wife when they were kids.

Anyway, as I walked towards Billy's small house, I saw him and Jake both waiting for me behind their small house. I smiled as I continued to walk, Billy has been my friend for the longest time, and it still means a lot to me that he's been so kind. Jake is nice too, he reminds me a lot of Billy when he was younger, I wonder sometimes if Jake had ever noticed that I haven't aged in all the years that I've known him. Well it didn't matter now, but I just hope Billy knew what he was doing. Yet I ignored my better judgment on the subject for now, after all I am going to the place my dad has wanted to send me for as long as I can remember. Which is a very long time, but still the only thing that I was hoping for at the moment, was that I wouldn't get lost somewhere while I was in New York this summer.

"Hey Billy," I said once I was in front of him and Jacob. "Hi Jake, you've gotten taller."

Jacob nodded in agreement, while smiling at me. Billy smiled himself as well, "I hope you'll be okay on your journey Percy, I was worried and I still am, when your father told me it was time. Well…" He trailed off seeing the confused look on his son's face; I tend to forget that Jacob doesn't know that only my mom and sep-father died years ago instead of my dad and mom.

"I know Billy, but if he said it was time, then it is time that I went to the camp. Also don't worry, I still get to choose if I get to stay for good at camp or come back for the school year." I tried to reassure Billy while trying to keep what I was a secret from Jake for as long as I could. I had a bad feeling that he'd probably think I was beyond crazy when he'd find out.

Billy nodded, "Well alright, but still be careful, you know what will happen once they find out who you are." He warned me ominously.

I nodded and before I took off into the woods, I gave Jacob a hug and Billy a hand shake since it was hard to give him a hug, what with me being about seven foot tall and all. Then I took off into the woods, leaving behind the only home that I had ever known. Only a little ways into the woods did I take off my pants and put them on a cord that I tied to my leg to keep my pants nearby. I also adjusted the pack on my back so that it wouldn't fall of my back or be destroyed as I ran. Sighing once more I felt a powerful heat fill my entire body as I stood there and soon fell forward on my hands and soon took off into the woods without another word.

I knew it would be hard to get across the country mainly because of the strange stuff that's been going on lately. I mentally sighed and soon found myself running near a few roads, thankfully for myself, they were old and abandoned. After the time I was in South Dakota, I was really tired, and decided to rest up for a while. I found a nice little place to lie nearby, and come dawn the next day I took off immediately and continued onward. I ran until I was, I think, near Ohio or Pennsylvania, I couldn't tell which, but I could feel a familiar pull in my gut whenever I came near this side of the country. It was harder to get to here, mainly because there aren't many old abandoned roads for me to come across over on the east side.

I found a nice nearby forest where I could rest up in, it was very nice, clean, I liked it a lot, especially since I could always feel when people disrespected the wild, well in places that I've been to anyway. I rested underneath a maple tree for a while, and soon woke up, and accidentally went too far east and ended up in Westport Connecticut. I sighed mentally when I found myself in front of this old two-story white Colonial house; it had a very large yard, an old swing underneath an apple tree, and to be honest, even though it was on a hill near a highway, I thought the place was cool, but also creepy.

Sighing once more, I felt my body being filled with the same powerful heat as before. Standing up, I took my shorts and put them on before walking up to the house. The sidewalk was littered with a whole lot of stuffed animals, some were simple things you see in gift shops, a few others were Greek monsters, one was a little Minotaur and another was a six headed hydra with a tree sapling between its third and fourth necks.

Just from the looks of them, I knew they had been out here for a very long time, looking back up at the house, I knocked once on the door, and idly noticed that the residence of this houses' name was Castellan. After the first knock, the strangest woman I had ever met opened the door and cried out a name that I had never heard before and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Luke!" She had shouted and pulled me inside, talking about how she knew that her little boy would come home. Inside there were many, and I mean many symbols of Hermes. I automatically knew what Luke was, but not who he was. After about an hour or so with May Castellan I left, her smiling face in the door way, waving at me, and thanking me over and over again.

I just chuckled while waving back, "I'll see you around May, and don't worry, I'll keep my promise, and your son will be safe." After I said that she smiled once more before going back into her house.

I smiled myself too, and soon left into the woods and headed towards Camp Half-Blood, and thanks to Ms. Castellan it was easier to find. Well I knew where it was, but I haven't been there in so long, that I've nearly forgotten. Nearly, thank goodness for myself that I have a long memory. I chuckled to myself as I soon let the heat take over again and ran as fast as I could to my home away from home, Camp Half-Blood.

I made it there in no time, smiling I filled my body with the same heat as before, and got dressed. Once that was done, I walked up towards the hill with a large Christmas tree on top of it guarded by a dragon and on the lowest branch was the Golden Fleece itself, I was surprised that they found it after so long. Yet I shook my head as I climbed up the hill, past the dragon and smiled when I saw the all too familiar camp that I spent a lot of my childhood at. I saw him, my oldest friend and teacher down there at the Big House, talking to a blonde haired girl, most likely a child of Athena, both seemed really nervous about something, but I just shook my head, I knew it was about the great prophecy, but I just sighed and pretended to act like I was a new camper who was sent by a satyr to come to the camp.

I walked up to them, and soon cleared my throat and took the two of them but surprise. "Hello, um I'm new here, if it isn't kinda obvious, but could either one of you tell me where I am?" I simply asked while looking at Chiron not paying the girl any attention.

Both stared at me for a long moment, before Chiron spoke up, "Well, this is different, do you know what you are young man?" He asked me and so I nodded, "Well then you know that you are a demigod, the child of a god or goddess and a mortal." Again I nodded, Chiron sighed for a moment before looking into my black eyes, "Hmm, Annabeth I shall meet you in the forest, and we need to be there for Grover's formal hearing. Would you like to come to err… what is your name, and forgive me for not asking what it was first."

I just smiled at my old teacher, "My name is Percy Black sir, and Black is my adoptive name since my mother died a long time ago when I was young. I don't remember my original last name sadly, and I wouldn't mind to come to this Grover's hearing, from the sounds of it, I'd guess that he is a satyr and he tried searching for the great god Pan and is the first to ever come back alive."

Annabeth's eyes were wide, and Chiron looked shocked as well, both just nodded as if what I said was correct. Not saying anything else, we all took off into the woods, and I saw the three elders there, and before them was a very nervous satyr, I could tell that he was telling them a story as he twisted the end of his shirt. Annabeth was soon standing off to one side of the circle with another two girls, one was wearing a bandanna, and the other was a dryad, she was crying, I could hear her talking, but chose to ignore her along with Annabeth and the other girl.

I simply watched as Silenus cut off whatever Grover was saying, he tried to argue, but it wasn't going well. Soon it came to an end when Silenus said Grover would have only one week to find Pan and then they would revoke his searchers license and he would no longer be able to search for the great god.

As the meal for the other satyrs arrived, Grover walked towards us, he greeted Annabeth, Clarisse and Juniper, Clarisse was the one who wore the bandanna and Juniper was his girlfriend. When they looked at me, they looked surprised for a moment, as Grover walked over to me.

"Um, you must be new here, I'm Grover Underwood, and to be honest and don't take this the wrong way, but you have a very peculiar sent. What kind of sent is it?" He asked and introduced himself.

I just smiled before reaching out to shake his hand. "My name is Percy Black and it's nice to meet you Grover, also I don't really know what you're talking about my sent. All I know is that I'm a demigod and that my father is a god." I simply told him, my emotion neutral so he couldn't read them to know the truth.

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter, I will update when I can and will be possibly uploading a new fanfic today as well, and either way please review and as I said before Percy will be OOC along with a few other characters too, and wonder what he did to May Castellan? Well you've all got to wait and find out when I type what he did in later chapters XD oh and this takes place durning the second Twilight book and the fourth PJO book.**

**Well other than that please review. :)**


	2. Percy Makes Some New Friends

**Hey everyone, looks like this new fic of mine was the first to be updated, and now we see what happens to Percy and how different he is than who he should be. Also before I forget the next chapter will be an all dream chapter, and not just Percy's dreams will be shown XD well till then. Enjoy :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy Makes Some New Friends**

After we left the grove, I was quite relaxed hanging out with the two half-bloods and satyr. Clarisse would have tried to dunk my head in a toilet but I guess I was just too strong, or too tall for her to do much to me. I didn't care, but when I saw a sparkle of water, I ran strait towards it, with everyone following me, running as fast as they could. It wasn't very fast, but it was enough so that they didn't lose sight of me. Once I was at the beach, was I smiling wide and soon stretched my arms and landed on my back on the sand. I enjoyed the feeling of being in the soft sand, the beaches back near La Push Indian reservation were all stony and there was only a small line of sand at the waters edge. It was nice to feel like I was on a real beach again. Once everyone caught up to me, and saw me on the sand they were a bit more than confused.

"Why did you run all the way over here and please tell me why you are relaxing on the sand like that, the last person who I know did that was…." Annabeth stopped her self from continuing and it surprised me but I didn't show it.

"Did what? Enjoyably lie on the sand and relax?" I asked sitting up to look at her properly. She just stared down at me, as if she was trying to see something in my eyes, not that it would help her much, my black eyes never showed any emotion. I guess one could say that I have a very stoic face.

Finally she sighed, "Nothing, its nothing, but can I ask you one question that you can promise to answer for me?" She asked, looking desperate to know something about me.

"Depends on what the question is."

Biting her lip, she looked at Grover and Clarisse before looking back at me, "Well could you at least tell me why you ran all the way over here?"

I just rolled my eyes before looking out at the ocean, "Back home in Olympia, the peninsula in Washington, the Indian reservation where I live have beaches, but the beach is all rocks with only a little sand. The last time I was on a beach like this… was a very long time ago… or well it feels that way to me…." I stopped talking after that and just stared out at the ocean, not really wanting to speak anymore.

Taking the hint, Clarisse and Annabeth left, but for some reason Grover stayed, just standing next to me. We were like that for a while before Grover sighed and took a seat next to me and finally spoke up. "What are you thinking?" He asked, looking me in the eyes.

I just stared at him for a moment before replying, "Nothing." After I said that I got up and went to the sword fighting arena, where I saw the biggest hellhound ever. The thing was larger than an f-ing tank! So I was going to do the natural thing and attack it, but I didn't and chose to just walk up to the thing. As I walked down to it, I felt a presence near by, looking back I saw a gray-haired man in Greek armor. Judging from the looks of him, I'd say he was a swords master.

He looked at me as I continued to walk over to the hellhound, it didn't bother me, and I was used to people staring at me. Mentally sighing, the dog from Hades looked up at me when the wind blew from behind my and sent my sent directly at it. I ignored it and soon spoke to the sword master. "Is this thing yours?" I asked, not meaning to sound harsh, but it just came out that way.

He nodded, taking off his helm, he looked to be in his fifties from first glance, but he was also in good health from the looks of it. The old sword man had a well trimmed beard, and upon his neck I could have sworn I saw a murderers brand, it was a purplish blotch, but he moved his breast plate so I couldn't make it out clearly. "She's my pet, her name is Mrs. O'Leary. Also might I ask what you name is."

I stared at the hell hound for a moment before answering. "My name is Percy Black sir, and might I ask what your name is and how do you get a hellhound for a pet?"

"Quintus, and as for your other question, it's a long story." He answered; I stared at the monster dog for a moment more before six large wooden crates were dumped into the arena.

They looked okay at first glance but when I saw the words on the side of one of them, I just grit my teeth in annoyance; they were all from that bastard Geryon. I swear the guy takes animal cruelty to a whole other level. I just shook my head and tried to regain my composure and decided to talk to Chiron. After all, out of everyone at camp, he's still the only person I can trust with anything, well except for Agaphya. I miss her dearly.

I shook my head once more as I walked over to the Big House where I found Chiron just sitting in his wheelchair looking out over the camp. I sighed before speaking directly to my old teacher. "It's nice to see you again after so many years my old teacher."

My words took him by surprise, that or the fact that I've practically sneaked up on him. "Percy what are you talking about?" He asked after a few minuets of silence.

I sighed once more before looking him in the eyes and seeing the shock on his face.

"P-Perseus… is that really you?" He half stuttered out, staring at me in disbelief.

I just smiled at him and nodded before closing my eyes and opening them to look out over the camp just as I had when I entered. I had a million questions for my old teacher, but I didn't know which one to start with. So I just stayed quiet and watched the camp in front of me before asking the simplest question I could think of.

"Which cabin will I be staying in while I'm here Chiron?"

I could feel his eyes on my back, and soon heard him sigh, "You'll have to stay in the Hermes cabin for now until your father claims you once more. Other than that, you might want to introduce yourself to cabin eleven for now."

I nodded and thus walked towards the cabins, they hadn't changed much. I found cabin eleven with in no time and just walked up to it as if I didn't have a care in the world. Just before I opened the door, two kids ran out with what I think was toilet paper in their hands. I decided not to think about it and just walk into the cabin. I was met with the confused faces of quite a few campers, I sighed mentally, and told them I was a new camper and was undetermined. A few groaned at that but two guys spoke up above them telling me it was a good thing that I was here, mainly because quite a few campers had been joining an enemy army.

I looked at the two who spoke up, they looked like twins but the only difference that could tell them apart was that one had slightly shorter hair than the other. "Welcome to the Hermes cabin, I'm Travis Stoll, and this is my brother Connor Stoll. It's nice to get a new camper who isn't joining the Titan's side."

I nodded, and asked a question that had been bugging me since I've entered the camp. "What do you mean the 'Titan's side'? Is there a war going on or something?"

The twin brothers looked at each other before answering, "Sadly yeah, we're all getting ready to fight a war, but none of us know who the child of the prophecy is, I mean since Kyran died." Connor immediately stopped after saying that name.

"Who's Kyran?" I asked, truly curious and to be honest I had a bad feeling I knew who the kid's immortal parent was.

Everyone soon looked really nervous as if I said something out of place, but one kid soon sighed before speaking, "Kyran was the one who we all thought would be the child of the Great Prophecy, he was a son of Poseidon, and since neither of the Big Three have sired any other demigods, we don' know who else there is to turn to." She was about fifteen, blonde hair, and brown eyes, I had a feeling that she was a daughter of Demeter. "Also a quick word about him, don't say him name around Annabeth, he died last winter and she still hasn't gotten over it. Mainly because she loved him and losing him was really hard on her."

I nodded, "Alright, thanks for telling me that." After I said those words, a conch horn sounded in the distance, which meant it was time for dinner, after we all lined up, all of us filed down towards the dinning pavilion. I went in the back even though I'd be about seven kids behind Travis and Connor. I didn't care about seniority, and to be honest, I couldn't wait for the songs to be sung around the fire in the amphitheater. Yet when I saw a sealed fissure at the entrance, and I automatically knew who did that, but I didn't speak up about it and just stepped over it to be safe.

I enjoyed dinner and burn an offering of my brisket to my father, smiling I sat back down on the ground since I didn't want to knock anyone off of the table and I was really okay with sitting on the marble floor of the dinning pavilion. After dinner was over, we all filled out and into the amphitheater. The songs were great and I chose to sit by Grover, I don't know why but I seem to like him as a friend even though we've only met today.

After a while, when everyone was getting ready to go to bed, I spoke up. "Chiron if I may ask, can I tell everyone some old ghost stories from where I've grown up?" He looked at me for a long moment as if he was trying to see why I wanted to talk of the past when all it does is hurt me, though soon enough he nodded.

"Alright Percy, you may tell your stories if you wish."

I smiled and nodded; everyone looked confused, but soon took their seats again for those who had gotten up. Once they were all seated I began with the old legends about the Quileute wolves, how they came about and how the first wolf came to be, about how others came to be wolves in time and also how their fur colors represent who they were inside. When I was done with that story I moved onto the last one which was always the saddest for me to talk about.

The Third Wife's Sacrifice, I spoke of the always rival of the werewolf, Cold Ones, how many of the sons of Taha Aki had died before one was taken down. Then about the last battle against the mate of the male the other sons had defeated. How the third wife of Taha Aki sacrificed herself to stop the cold one and allow her children to live. After I had finished up the story, I didn't forget to tell them how Taha Aki loved his other two wives before his third but there was something special about her. How as if he'd waited his entire life to just be with her.

Once the story was told I got up and simply said, "That's it." I didn't tell them about how the pack had gotten larger, but they didn't need to know that just yet. Sighing I left the fire and jogged quickly over to the ocean so that I could calm my thoughts. It was hard since talking about that story was always hard on me. I hated the fact that no one ever remembered her name, how she'd just given up her life just to save everyone I honored about her. A normal human with a great and kind heart, I shook my head staring out at the water and the rolling waves. Allowing a single tear to escape my eye and roll down my face as I sat there on the sand.

I soon felt a presence and craned my head back to see who was there, it was Grover, and he froze when I saw him but I just waved him forward. He soon came over and sat down on the sand by me, staring intently while I looked out and watched the waves and staring at the goat-boy from the corner of my eye occasionally.

"You were angry and sad as you told everyone that story." Grover soon said, startling me for a brief moment.

"What," was basically the only thing I could say to him at the moment?

Looking me in the eye, "You were angry and sad as you told everyone that story." He repeated to me, watching me warily.

I just ignored him looking back at the water again, "If you've come to ask why I was like that then I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to answer you."

He just sighed, "I thought as much, but you didn't drop your stuff off in the Hermes cabin did you?"

"No why?"

Grover looked me in the eyes after I had turned around to look at him for his last question. "Because Percy, as you were about to start talking about the cold ones, a green trident appeared over your head. We all saw but did and said nothing. I just thought that you might like to know that."

I soon smiled at him for being so nice, "Thanks for telling me Grover."

Grover was taken aback from my kindness, that or the fact that I was showing any emotion at all. "You're welcome Percy."

I smiled at him again before getting up and extending my hand out to him, "Come on, let's head back, there's a lot to do tomorrow."

Grover nodded taking my hand as I pulled him up on his feet. We soon walked back to the cabins, since everyone was walking back to them too, but before I went into the Poseidon cabin, I was stopped by Quintus.

"Percy, may I speak with you in private before you go off to bed." He asked, and I simply nodded and said goodnight to Grover before following the older half-blood.

"What do you wish to talk to me about Quintus?" I asked once we were a little ways away from the cabins.

He simply sighed before facing me, "You are no ordinary demigod Percy Black, even though you are a son of Poseidon, there is much to be considered as you are the only person who can now fulfill the Great Prophecy." He began staring into my eyes as if he was trying to see something other than a stoic faced child. "Percy, what I just want to say is, that when the time comes, I hope you pray you can make it, and also that the gods shall be on your side."

I knew what he really meant to say was, 'try to make the right choice Percy'. Yet I still just nodded at him, "Thank you sir for saying that, but I shall be fine, and don't worry I am praying that most if not all the gods shall be on my side."

After that was said I turned and went back to the cabins and soon entered into my own, and took the bunk opposite the one that had a shield and Minotaur's horn near it. I placed my bag next to my bed before falling asleep on top of my bed. And the dream I had made me both happy and sad at the same time.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, and for who Kyran is, well you'll all just have to wait and find out, because I'm not going to spoil anything for mty fanfic XD and till then please review and wait patiently. :D**


	3. Dreams Equal Nightmares

**Well looks like I was able to update this fic a lot sooner than planed, I wanted to update another one first, but oh well. So anyway, this chapter is divided up into two different POV's for a reason, but other than that it's still the same. Lastly please nejoy the chapter and review too. :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Dreams Equal Nightmares**

The moment I fell asleep I knew that I'd hate what I'd see. Since it had been a very long time since I had had a dream involving something related to what has happened to what will happen or is happening. It was very annoying, but to be honest it felt nice to not have a dreamless sleep again. Those dreams were the scariest because there was nothing, it reminded me of how my life has been for the past well forever and I admit it, I hate it. Though my dream I knew was something I was happy and sad to see.

* * *

**Percy's Dream

* * *

**

I was within the Underworld, and I soon saw a blue fire by the River Styx's edge, he had long shaggy black hair and wore a battered aviator's jacket, ripped jeans and he had very pale olive tone skin. When I saw his face I swear my heart nearly stopped, it was Nico di Angelo! He was the son of Hades from when I was still a little kid, how was he alive and about eleven years old now? Oh my gods, I couldn't believe it, I was so happy to know that I was no longer alone. I wanted to run up to the kid and give him the bear hug of his life, but I knew that it was a dream and he couldn't see me.

I saw him toss a card into the flame before speaking, "Useless, I can't believe I ever liked this stuff." He grumbled, and I noticed that he was throwing Mythomagic cards into the fire, it's a pretty cool came. I knew because I'd seen some kids playing it before, and I knew that Nico must have liked it before something happened.

Then another voice agreed with Nico, I was in too deep thought to even notice it however. Then the son of Hades soon looked across the water to the black beached shrouded in haze. I soon had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. If there was one thing I knew about Nico, it was that he was never far away from his sister. I knew it annoyed her, but she was the only one he could really look up to in life, other than me at the time. It made me feel happy to be like a big brother to Nico, but if Bianca wasn't with him…. I shook my head and tried to listen to the conversation that had taken place as I thought about what might have happened to the daughter of Hades.

"An exchange a soul for a soul," the ghost told Nico as he stood looking at him. I didn't see who it was, I for I was concentrating on my old friend.

"I've offered and he won't accept!" Nico yelled at the spirit.

The ghost scoffed, "Of course he wouldn't accept your soul, you can not offer a soul that your father will collect eventually and he won't be so eager for the death of his only son."

'_Neither will I.' _I added mentally as I watched Nico eagerly. Then I knew where this conversation was going, and who the ghost was. Minos, the ghost king, and I knew that he was going to use Nico unless I stopped him and tried to get the son of Hades out of his own darkness. I thought of something else and forced my dreams to move to the ocean, and as I sat there on the beach within my dream I thought of ways to help Nico.

* * *

Although as Percy was dreaming of something in the present related to him deeply, Annabeth Chase was having one heck of a nightmare.

* * *

**Annabeth's Dream

* * *

**

I was in a thick forest somewhere, it was nighttime, and my brother Malcolm was shouting at me. As if he was warning me of something that was coming towards me, so I did what I naturally would, I drew my celestial bronze knife that Luke gave to me when I was little. Yet when I reached for it, the knife wasn't there; it scared me that the knife wasn't there. I always kept it on me, no matter what. Although before I could worry about the knife anymore, someone grabbed my hand, dragging me away. I followed them for some reason, looking I saw that it was Percy, but he was different than before.

He was shorter by a lot, because when I saw him the first time, he was about a good seven feet tall, and his eyes were black and he had very tan skin. Now he was about my height, had olive tone skin, and sea green eyes, just like Kyran. It made me want to cry, but before we could go any farther, Percy stopped dead in his tracks and yelped in pain. I was worried but a voice soon made me turn my head towards the strange light that had suddenly speared.

"Hello Annabeth, it's been a while." That voice, it couldn't be. Looking at the light, he came out of the trees, his olive toned skin was now a very pale color, and his eyes were now as red as an empousai's. I wanted to take the hand he'd held out for me, but Percy's cry of pain made me tear my gaze away from the boy I once loved.

When I looked at Percy his body was shaking uncontrollably, and soon enough he wasn't the same anymore. His entire body changed, he was now a huge wolf, and his fur was sea green, like his eyes. It was as if his fur reflected how his eyes had looked before this sudden change, calm and relaxed without a care in the world.

Though before I could marvel at his beauty he soon snapped at Kyran, and I didn't know what to do. He was growling and though he was the size of a horse. Kyran wasn't fazed by Percy's sudden change. He kept staring at me, hand outstretched towards me.

"Come on Annabeth, leave that mutt behind and come with me. You know you want to, after all we've been together since the day we met." He said, his fangs bright white, and I was almost going to take his hand when Percy growled.

I looked at him, then at Kyran and retreated back behind Percy, I didn't know why, but I knew that I could trust him more than I could with Kyran. I don't know how, but I just did. "You're lying, you've never liked me, and you never even cared about my safety. If it weren't for the fact that you didn't want to betray me or Grover when we were in the Underworld or in Polyphemus' lair you would have taken what was important and left us for dead." I nearly shouted at him, I knew that what I said was all true, but at the time I didn't care. For the love of everything that's Greek he would have let me die at the sirens' clutched hadn't he not wanted to lose possibly the best _tool _he had. Then I added, "And Percy isn't a mutt, he's much more reliable that you!" I yelled and soon was safe behind the wolf in front of me.

Kyran just chuckled, "Doesn't matter now does it Annabeth, after all you're my newest snack and I want to kill the dog before I enjoy my newest treat."

Before I could say anything else, he moved faster than I imagined and was a blur in front of me. If it weren't for Percy attacking when he did, I might have been dead by now. As the two fought I couldn't keep my eyes off of Percy, he was amazing. He battle amazingly alone, but I knew that this wouldn't last much longer; I had to do something, but what. Just as I thought that, Percy went down and Kyran was about to attack me, when I awoke with a start.

I was panting and looking around my cabin, I was still alive, but that dream was something else. It wasn't a normal dream, even for a half-blood. I still scared me from what I had seen. Shaking my head, I tried to fall back asleep and tried to dream of something other than Kyran.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter and yes, I did make Annabeth's dream a bit like the one Bella has in the either first or second book, but I did edit a whole lot into something different as seen above. Also for Percy's dream, yes he was supposed to have seen that in the fountain but since Bianca doesn't know about him/doesn't remember, she didn't send him a message. Well that's it oh and please review, my inbox needs a reason to live! XD Well anyway, please review :)**


	4. A Day of Training and Memories

**Hello to everyone who reads my fics, here is an update to this fic, and before I forget I hope this will be worth, because I've added something in here that I've made up for the occasion since Percy, Nico, and Bianca were all part of the past when the Great Prophecy was made, then why not make... ups I almost spill the secret XD hehe well anyways, enjoy the chapter everyone :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**A Day of Training and Memories**

When I awoke the next morning, I was still worried about Nico, and also a bit excited to get to training. I still had my trusted sword from long ago, and used it over the years to practice. Yet I still decided to go along with the training that the camp offered. It was still fun, and hard, archery still wasn't my strong point, even after I nearly shot someone's arm off. I apologized before meeting Quintus in the Sword Fighting Arena; I needed to train for what was to come.

When in there I again saw the purple-like bruise on his back, I chose not to ask him about it, I'd find out when the time was right. We fought for what seemed like hours before we both took a break. I was enjoying this challenge with my teacher, he was trying to fight me like he would playing a game of chess, but the sad thing is for Quintus, is that I'm quite the hard book to read. After all, you can't defeat someone as old as me without trying to think through all of the possibilities.

Then again, I had a feeling that he was older than me, but I didn't it show. After about five to six hours later, we had finished sparing, and decided to go to dinner. I sighed as I went to sit at my table alone, it was upsetting for me to sit by myself, but then again I dealt with this once, I can do so again. Idly as I ate, I remembered what it was like a long time ago when I went to camp. Along with the second day that ruined my life.

* * *

_**Flashback….

* * *

**_

_It was a sunny day in Camp Half-Blood, though there were very few campers there because of the Depression; one camper still came every summer until he was ready to face the world for a while. He was the only Son of the Sea God who went to camp anymore, since the others are older and don't even know of their heritage. Though he was young and courageous, he was still a kind hearted boy, he was always alone however, and no one ever went near him. Even the older campers, who were his friends, at times wouldn't come near the boy._

_He had olive tone skin, midnight, raven black hair, and sea green eyes. It was me, I was so happy back then, even when times were tough I still put a smile on my face to keep everyone else happy as well. Even my girlfriend, at the time, Cassandra needed to remember how to be herself every now and then. It was hard for everyone at the time, I still smiled, yet even now, I think that Cassandra never felt anything for me. _

_It has been so long, I never mourned her death, but I was still sad when I found out she was killed by an empousai. An Ironic fate, but still a sad one at the same time, she had dark brown skin, bright blue eyes, and long braided black hair. _

_I remember that last day of camp for me, it was about two week before my birthday, and the war was nearing it end, well I think it was anyway. Either way, my father and mother made me come back to Forks Washington to discuss something with me, something about a prophecy. Sadly however, before I left, I saw the Oracle of Delphi, she was a very nice girl, until my Uncle Hades cursed her for what happened to Maria. But that isn't important right now, what is, is that just before I was about to leave camp, she ran up to me, and said she had to tell me something, and it was important._

_I had turned to her and smile, as I always did, and asked her one Hades of a fateful question. After my obvious first one, "Hey Delphi, how've you been?" I asked once she was in front of me. That day, I was wearing a black T-shirt, shorts, and black high top converse. Well along with my Camp Half-Blood bead necklace, I had eight beads, and yeah I went to camp when I was young since my mom worried so much about me._

_She just smiled before answering, "Not much Kelp Head, but I need you to ask me a question. I've been having a lot of visions lately of a very large prophecy, and I need you to ask the question."_

_It was when she said those words to me; my life was beginning to be destroyed, yet even as I look back, I knew that even if I was going to lose everything I once had, I still would have helped anyone out who asked. "Sure thing, Delphi, hmm let me think for a second okay." I wanted to ask if the prophecy was about me, but I had a feeling if it was as big as she said, then it would definitely be centered on Olympus itself._

_So I asked the question that began a horrible chain reaction. "Okay Delphi, I have to ask, do you think something is going to happen to Olympus as the years go by?"_

_The second I said that, her eyes went green, and she spoke in that slithering serpent voice of the spirit of Delphi inside of her. As she looked at me she said, with the entire camp watching by the way, don't remember how they got there, but they were there:_

"_A half-blood of the eldest gods,_

_Shall reach 16 against all odds,_

_And see the world in endless sleep,_

_A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,_

_A single choice shall end his days,_

_Olympus to preserve or raze..."_

_After she said that, she passed out, and I didn't feel all that good anymore. I even admit it, I was afraid, not for myself, but for my cousins, Nico and Bianca di Angelo. They were both children of Hades, and would be in danger, as w0ouldI since; I was the only son of Poseidon who could fulfill that prophecy yet even then I wanted nothing more but to make sure my two younger cousins would be alright.

* * *

_

**End Flashback…

* * *

**

I was done with dinner by the time I finished remembering my past, I sighed once I left, not even bothering to go to the campfire tonight. I wanted to think, and I didn't want to be around anyone, incase something… unforeseeable happened.

I left to go into the forest, since it would be the only place I could think clearly, I looked around, to make sure no one was watching me, before I took off my pants, the only clothing I had on, of course. Then I let the fire inside me consume as before, before running through the forest, trying to find somewhere to lay down and think. Unfortunately when I did, I saw Quintus looking around the back end of Zeus' Fist.

I stayed low to the ground so he wouldn't see me, yet unfortunately I figured out who he was, once he disappeared behind the rocks for an hour before coming back out. I knew he wasn't a spy for the enemy army, but I had a good feeling that he was hiding from something that no one, except one, can escape from. I had a sinking feeling in my gut, that the man before me was Daedalus.

Once he was gone, I went back to camp, after I released the fire in my veins, and ran back to camp, hoping no one would see me. That night, I had another dream, only this one, didn't help me out anymore than the last one did.

* * *

**Well that's it, sorry it's short, but at least it's an update and I won't be updating 'Forbidden Love' for a while, need to come up with a good idea for a new chapter and none are coming at the moment. Well either way, please review everyone :D**


	5. We Find the Entrance

**Hi everyone, here's a new chapter for all of you who have been good this year XD hehe well I hope you like it, and sorry that it's short but eh I didn't want to write much for the chapter, so yeah, well either way, enjoy. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**We Find the Entrance**

The next day, after another batch of nightmares, this time it was worse since I was having reruns of… the worst day of my life. I tried to shake it off as the day progressed, but no such luck. However since we were about to do something new, I was actually a bit happy to be on a team with Grover, since I didn't know anyone else that well at the camp. Well I barely knew him, but he was a lot better of a partner than Annabeth. Still, I couldn't help but feel as if I was supposed to be with Annabeth somehow, almost as if she were….

No, I shook my head at the thought; she couldn't be the one whom I am meant to imprint on. Yet I couldn't help but feel this pull towards her, but I couldn't let my mind concentrate on such things. I had a came to play with Annabeth. We were all in pairs now, and had to go through the forest to find a giant scorpion with a golden laurel on its back. To be honest I had a good feeling that it'd be hard, but I felt at ease being in the forest late at night. After all, I went in here after dark to calm myself, but only when I'm not in a good mood. Yet at the moment I didn't really care, all I wanted to do was fight a giant scorpion, I didn't care about winning I just wanted to fight something.

My wish was granted when we arrived at Zeus' Fist and three of the scorpions came at us, I grinned and soon spoke to Annabeth, "Get on the rocks, and think of how to get one of the bags on their backs, I'll distract them!" She wanted to argue, but she didn't have time, I already charged at one of the monsters and it tried to kill me, but I dodged all of its attacks with ease. Still Annabeth tried to get away, which was a good idea, since I was about to be overwhelmed, I jumped up on the rocks where she was, and saw an area inside them that was perfect for us to hide in.

"Annabeth, in there, we can hide until they leave or we die," I told her, and this time she listened and went into the rocks but soon disappeared, and I had a good idea where those rocks lead to, but I didn't care and soon followed after Annabeth. We ended up inside a tunnel, and I knew where we were, after all it has been a long time since I last saw the halls of the ancient Labyrinth. I stood still, as did Annabeth; we both backed up towards the wall, and tried to find the symbol that would get us out of here. It only took a second to find the symbol of Daedalus and go up the latter and back into the real world.

Once we were top side, I could hear Grover and the other kids calling our names. By my guess about and hour has passed since we've been down there. Once we were top side, Annabeth told them what we found and of course Grover told us who won the game. I didn't care if I lost or not, what I did care about was getting out of here before I'd lose my cool. Still once we were told to go to bed and that everything would be discussed in the morning, I was more than please, relieved in fact, but still, I would have to keep my second life hidden for the time being.

A few hours later, I woke up after having a nightmare about Nico, he needed me, and I just knew it. Sighing, I went over to the door and decided that I'd get some fresh air since I can't sleep anymore. Once I was outside, I closed my cabin door before running into the woods, then I felt free, it was amazing. To feel the earth beneath my feet, the wind in my hair, and best of all, the speed, oh gods it always feels as if I'm weightless whenever I run in the woods. Yet once the sun rose up, I knew that I had to go back and quickly if I didn't want to be detected. Well here's hoping for the best.

* * *

**Well that's it, like I said, it's short, well I hope you all liked it, please leave a review, and also I wish all of you have a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays either way. XD hehe well till next year, later :D**


	6. We Meet the Queen of Heaven

**Sorry if this chapter will seem a bit fast paced, but it is, I think ^^: there's not much talking, since I think a lot of people have already read all the books involved in this fic, so yeah, and also before I forget, Tyson will be in this fic, just so you all know :D Well Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**We Meet the Queen of the Heavens**

After I got back to my cabin, I put my shorts back on and just decided to keep a spare pair of shorts on me, just in case I lost the first pair. I grabbed my sword Rip Tide and the whistle Quintus had given to me before the game last night. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that I'd need this soon enough.

When I was ready, I headed towards the sword arena, where the war meeting was taking place. We argued a bit on who would lead the quest, until Clarisse suggested Annabeth lead it. Everyone else agreed, I didn't really care who would lead the quest, I just wanted to find Nico and make sure he is safe, that's all.

Annabeth left to get her prophecy; I stayed and just walked over to Mrs. O'Leary and started to play with her. I don't know how long I played with the large hellhound, but that didn't bother me. All I know is that I stopped when Annabeth came back looking really upset about something. I didn't bother to ask, I didn't want to know.

Annabeth told us all the lines of the prophecy, other than the last one. She asked for three companions, and I have a good feeling that those three are me, Grover, and Tyson. I met him just this morning when I was ready to go. He had come to camp when Annabeth went into the sea of monsters with my deceased half brother and him. Tyson told me that he didn't really like his brother all that much, said he was untrustworthy, but he said for some reason he found me to be much more trustworthy.

She asked me, I said yes, as did Grover and Tyson. I smiled at Tyson, before leaving when the meeting was over. The rest of the day went by in a blur, and by the time I went to bed I had a strange dream, about someone who I've never seen before.

He had sandy blond hair that framed his face, a white scar from his eye to chin, pale skin, and he wore a white ancient Greek chiton. I don't know why, but for some reason I think I can trust this guy. Yet I noticed I was in a stateroom for a cruise ship, and the guy was kneeling on a Persian rug in front of a golden sarcophagus. They were talking about spies and going through the Labyrinth. I didn't really pay attention to their conversation; I just kept looking at Luke. I don't know why, but I jut did. That is until there was a knock at the door and the conversation with the Lord of Time was cut short.

"Come in." Luke said.

Opening the door was dracaena, and then a monster came into the room that made my blood boil._ Empousai _I wanted to snarl and attack the disgusting blood sucker. I watched her talk to Luke, and just as she was starting her report, she noticed me. I snarled at her, and she bared her fangs at me. I spoke for the first time, and soon left once I was done.

"Tread cautiously blood-sucker, because I will destroy you, one way or another, and I smell one on you." I left them confused with that, before I left to another place, I didn't go anywhere specific, I just willed myself away from there. Where I found myself, was a place I didn't want to see again for some time. It was my old home.

Just the way I remember it, small, but big enough for a family, it had blue walls, and though it wasn't much, I loved this place. Its home, inside wasn't much, but it did have enough for just three people. I smiled, but soon frowned, when I heard thunder starting to roll all around me, this was that day, the day my life ended.

I watched sadly as the scene played before me, my mom and dad arguing about my safety, me sitting on the couch, just watching them, worried about my two cousins. I'd always watch them whenever Uncle Hades asked me.

Everything was going to end soon enough, when my step father Paul, and mom both went upstairs to get something. That's when it happened; all I remembered was feeling a lot of electricity in the air. My father cried out no, and grabbed me, shielding me to what was about to happen. I closed my eyes, and opened them when the house was destroyed and the only ones left were me and my father, both Paul and mom had been killed. As I watched, I had two tears fall down my face before I woke up, and saw Tyson ready and waiting for me to get up. I smiled at him, before standing, with everything I'd need already on me.

We soon left the cabin, and met up with everyone at Zeus' Fist. Annabeth and Grover were already waiting for us, along with Quintus, Mrs. O'Leary, Chiron and the counselors for the cabins. I didn't talk to Chiron, I just gave him a nod, saying that I'd be okay, Quintus looked worried, but I smiled at him, and as for the others, they just looked skeptically at me.

I ignored almost everyone that is until we were in the tunnel, and we were on our way towards Daedalus' workshop. We went down many tunnels and hallways, we even found a room with a roman picture of the gods, and then we found many other places, before we came across a dead milkman. We talked about it for a moment before leaving, I felt sorry for the man, and any others who had wondered in here by mistake.

Then we were back in the same room as before, but this time we were greeted by Janus, the god of choices, I wasn't all that worried. That is until he spoke to me.

"You have a choice to make little wolf. What will your choice be?" Both faces taunted me, I just glared at them. Then the last goddess came in to help us, and to be honest I really didn't want her help.

After she scared away the two headed god, and introduced herself, that's when things began to worsen for me.

* * *

**Well that's it, sorry again about this chapter being fast paced, but yeah, well other than that, please review, and I'm gonna try and make the next chapter better than this one :) well later readers :)**


End file.
